


Star fucking the forces of evil: lewding Ludo

by Madger



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bad Puns, Betrayal, Canon - Cartoon, Embarrassment, F/M, First Experience, First Time, Futa, Futanari, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ludo - Freeform, Magic, Masturbation, Other, Pubic Hair, Rape, Restraints, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Transformation, noncon, stained clothes, star butterfly - Freeform, wand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madger/pseuds/Madger
Summary: Princess Star Butterfly is at it again: trying to do Earth stuff using her wand. As usual it leads to unexpected results and Ludo's timing could not be worse (or better, depending how you look at it)...





	Star fucking the forces of evil: lewding Ludo

“Nooo, nope, nada, nah! Gah! Come oooon, work with me!” Star said all annoyed and disgruntled while sitting on her bed, underwear down and skirt up. The girl was trying to use her magic to make her crotch smooth. Star was annoyed by how she got taunted and mocked for a hairy outline around her pussy back in the school shower. Britney and her cheerleading cronies were glad to find at least something quirky in Star to pick on. The girl from another dimension was more puzzled than anything. People of Mewnie didn’t exactly have a custom of shaving like that. Star Butterfly was on Earth now though so she wanted to be more earthly. Alas she was yet not willing to actually use Earth stuff to do stuff, much preferring the trusty magical wand to carry out every mundane task for her. 

Since there was no such spell and Star preferred to create her own magic she simply kept trying as reckless as always. At one point she got fed up and grasped the wand with both hands to squeeze it in front of her face. “UUUGH! Stop. Being. Such. A. DIIIIIIIIICK!” Star yelled, picking up on some Earth slang and profanity. As she yelled that her wand glowed up and beamed in bright flashing. Before Star could even gasp she was laying on her back, panting and staring at her high ceiling. Her wand remained firm in her right hand. “Whooooooooooooooooa. What did I just do…” The girl mumbled with eyes wide before wincing and reaching down to scratch her balls. 

“AH! WHAT IS THAT!?” At once the princess yelled and jumped up like a cat in distress. Landing on her ass she looked down and let her jaw hang loose. Star saw two fat pale balls and a diamond hard cock between her legs. “BAH!” She yelled once more. Knocks at her door soon followed. 

“Uhhh Star are you okay in there?” Marco asked hesitantly, knowing just how weird things could get with her. He knew better than to just barge into Star’s room, it rarely ended well, so he patiently waited outside, holding a plate with nachos he was gonna share. 

“MARCO!” Star yelled out before covering her crotch with her dress. It didn’t help at all, only gave her a weird looking tent. “No! I mean yes! I mean….I am okay! But do NOT enter, you hear? I am ummh….practicing…. magic! Just…sh-sh. Go and do…. Your typical earthly things!” With a weird awkward giggle the girl looked down and blushed at the sight of a sticky precum smudge pushing through her green dress. “Mmmh… stupid wand….gave me this….thing….” She muttered before carefully removing her dress. Funny enough Star failed to do what she intended to still, even after that spell of masterful level, she still had a curly blond bush surrounding her junk. If one were to look between the princess’ legs they’d estimate her cock to be about 5 inches big, mostly smooth and spotless with some extra skin around the tip, letting most of it poke out. Her balls were quite big for a young lady her age, though since she just grew those nuts there was no hair on them. Star felt quite weird, she had already passed muberty and now with her penis erect she had an urge to grasp and stroke it. The princess looked around as to make sure no one was watching while biting her lip. “Mhh… maybe I can just…” Mumbling to herself, she slowly put her left hand around her newly-made cock to give it a squeeze. The feeling she got made her fluster and moan, a bit more precum pushed out from her tip. “Ahh….. o-okay…. This isn’t so hard.” Oblivious to the pun, Star started stroking herself while imagining all sorts of things. A rush of weird random fantasies flooded her mind: from Marco to Ponyhead to even her mum she imagined it all. Growing more red and sweaty, the princess kept jerking her meat, soon getting it coated in precum while loud fapping noises echoed through her room.  
Star was so close when she heard a portal opening behind her back and then someone stepping right through it…  
“Star Butteffly…” Said Ludo in his villainous repugnant voice before narrowing his eyes and smirking…as much as the avian creature could with his beak. “This time, I WILL take your wand and no magic will help you defeat me. Hand over your wand and you won’t get hurt!” The monster said with typical over-confidence. He had some dumb master-plan yet again, this time though backed by the business-lizard himself. Standing all cocksure in his usual attire, the little monster extended his arm and huffed. “I am waiting!” He yelled.

Star’s left eye twitched as she got a deranged psychotic expression on her face, being interrupted from her first male orgasm by that spiteful horrendous creature. Something inside Star’s fragile mind snapped and with that she got up from her bed and took a breath. She was still turned with her back to ludo and the portal so no one could really see her dong. “Oh Luuu~doooo~” Star sang before laughing out. “You want my WAND~? Well come…and TAKE IT!” She turned around and placed both hands on her hips while getting a horny smirk and cheeky frown, her eyes looking down at the monster with her boner towering over his little frame. Her indexed fingers were pointing right at her cock.

“Wh-whaaa…..” To say Ludo was surprised would be to say nothing. His eyes fixated between Star’s legs and then he got all red. “Uh… okay. I can clearly see this is not a good time, so….what do you say we try this again next week same time?” He’d even turn to leave but Toffee had already been halfway done sealing the portal, before he’d done that his eyes met with Star’s in a very weird way. Ludo was confused, not only by the sight of his nemesis’ dick but also by such betrayal. “Wh-whaaat…..HEY! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME HERE!” He yelled at thin air before yelping and shuddering at a firm shoulder touch Star was right behind him, leaning down and squeezing his feathery body. “~It’s time to stuff the bird~” She sang once again. Once she did that she let her wand boop the skull head right off his head. “Boop~” Star whispered and quickly used her wand to levitato the little bugger up.

“This is going to be fun….” The princess said in a sinister voice, looking straight into the monster’s eyes while holding him to her eyes level. 

Ludo got an unamused expression on his mug and looked to the side. “Oh fuck me….” He muttered as if it was just another one of his failures.

“That’s the plan!” Star was quick to say with a gleeful smile, overexcited as if she was about to ride her first war unicorn.  
Marco heard the weirdest of noises coming from Star’s room, and a lot of commotion. The boy knew something was off but he still was not willing to open that door, that was for the best probably, his eyes had been scarred enough already…


End file.
